Gagal Move On
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Mingry. Slight Gyujun and Wonhui. BL! Mingming minta putus dari Jun! Kira-kira apa saja kegiatan Mingming setelah putus dari Jun ya? Mencari yang baru dan move on, atau malah memberikan kode kepada Jun agar pemuda Cina itu kembali ke pelukannya? Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen and Acemax Black belong to God, Pledis and Checkmate and their parents

Gagal Move On © Bianca Jewelry

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

"Kita sudahi saja ya?"

Jun yang baru saja menyedot minumannya, menelan cairan itu dengan perlahan. Untung tidak tersedak dan menyembur pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih berharap kalau pemuda bermarga Yao itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya. Tapi sayang sekali, hari itu bukan tanggal 1 April. "Apa?"

"Kita sudahi saja _ge_ ," ulang Mingming.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku rasa kita baik-baik saja."

"Um…" Mingming bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa.

"Jadi dua tahun ini kau anggap main-main?" Jun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak main-main denganmu _ge_."

"Terus?"

Mingming diam lagi.

"Apa aku tidak cukup?" tanya Jun.

Mingming buru-buru menjawab. "Tidak _ge_ , kau lebih dari cukup. Kau yang terbaik untukku."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak _ge_."

"Terus kenapa?"

Mingming menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Jun dengan mata memicing.

Mingming menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kita putus saja kalau kau tidak jelas begini," kata Jun kesal. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingming.

"Maaf."

.

Jun dengan kesal melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke halte dekat café yang tadi dikunjunginya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Mingming yang tega memutuskannya. Jun kurang apa sih? Kurang manis? Kurang _uke_? Kurang hebat di ranjang? Ups, coret pertanyaan terakhir. Bahkan Jun belum pernah melakukannya dengan Mingming, kalau sentuh sana-sini sih sudah sering. Jun tahu ada yang disembunyikan Mingming, mungkin pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka. Tapi tidak perlu sampai memutuskannya 'kan? Jun masih butuh Mingming, dia terlanjur sayang. Dan dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Jun sudah berdiri ketika melihat bus akan mendekat ke arah halte. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam bus dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Kosong?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan kelebihan kalsium kepada Jun.

Jun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Lalu pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jun. Pemuda asal Cina itu mengucek matanya ketika bus mulai berjalan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur.

.

Jun membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menarik kepalanya perlahan. Dengan horor ia bertanya kepada pemuda itu. "Ini dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai halte terakhir," jawab pemuda itu.

Jun mengumpat dalam bahasa ibunya lalu ia buru-buru berdiri dan meloncat turun dari bus ketika bus sudah berhenti di halte. Pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Kau turun di sini?" tanya Jun kepada pemuda itu saat sedang menunggu bus untuk kembali ke halte tujuannya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Terlewat jauh. Gara-gara kau tertidur, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkanmu."

Jun merona. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. "Busnya sudah sampai."

Jun mengangguk lalu mereka berdua memasuki bus.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Jun kepada pemuda itu saat di dalam bus. Mereka duduk bersebelahan lagi.

"Kim Mingyu. Kau?"

"Wen Junhui. Maaf bila aku merepotkanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu keduanya terdiam sampai bus berhenti di halte tujuan Jun. "Aku turun dulu."

"Sampai jumpa," kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Jun sadari, gelang kesayangannya terjatuh ketika ia meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

.

"Duh, ada di mana sih?" keluh Jun sambil mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"Sudah _ge_ , ikhlaskan saja. Katanya sudah putus," kata Minghao santai sambil membalik majalahnya. Ia sedang tiduran di kasur Jun sambil membaca majalah.

Jun langsung menghubungi Minghao ketika ia sampai di apartemennya untuk menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya kepada pemuda itu. "Itu gelang kesayanganku tahu!" seru Jun kesal. Ketika Jun sampai di apartemennya, ia baru sadar kalau gelang dengan ukiran nama Mingming sudah tidak melingkar di tangannya. Mingming memiliki gelang yang sama dengan ukiran nama Jun.

"Sudah _ge_ , kalau disimpan nanti gagal _move on_ lho."

Jun mendengus lalu memukul Minghao dengan bantal. "Pulang sana!"

"Jadi begitu? Kau menyuruhku ke sini untuk mengusirku?"

Jun langsung duduk di samping Minghao dan memeluknya. "Maaf. Aku bercanda."

"Cari yang baru _ge_. Masih banyak."

"Maunya Mingming."

"Dasar." Minghao memukul kepala Jun dengan majalahnya.

"Ah!" Jun berseru sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Kenapa _ge_?"

"Sepertinya gelangku terjatuh di bus! Semoga Mingyu sadar dan mengambilnya."

Minghao mengernyitkan dahi. "Mingyu siapa?"

Jun mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Tadi baru kenalan. Semoga gelangnya ada pada Mingyu. Ah, tapi bagaimana cara menghubunginya ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau sama Mingyu itu saja."

Jun mendelik lalu memukul kepala Minghao.

"Sakit _ge_!" Minghao mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah merengut.

"Daripada kau menyuruhku untuk mencari yang lain coba bantu aku berpikir bagaimana cara menghubungi Mingyu!"

"Iya, iya, nanti aku bantu," kata Minghao dengan nada malas. Ia membaca majalahnya lagi.

Jun berdecak sebal melihat Minghao yang terlihat cuek. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke dapur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jun yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu untuk menghadiri kelas pagi tersenyum ketika Wonwoo masuk kelas dan mendekatinya. "Pagi Wonwoo- _ya_."

"Pagi." Wonwoo mengambil bukunya dari dalam tas lalu membukanya setelah mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jun.

Jun menatap bukunya lagi.

"Kudengar kau sudah putus ya?"

Jun mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Nanti mau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Boleh."

"Terima kasih," kata Wonwoo lalu mengacak rambut Jun.

Jun menepis tangan Wonwoo dan membenarkan rambutnya. "Won…"

Wonwoo tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Jun lagi.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini," kata Wonwoo setelah turun dari bus dan mengantar Jun ke apartemennya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Besok sibuk?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Mau menemaniku pergi?"

"Boleh."

"Sudah sampai," kata Wonwoo. "Besok ya."

Jun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa," kata Wonwoo sambil mengacak rambut Jun.

"Won!" seru Jun kesal.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Sampai jumpa manis," kata Wonwoo lalu meninggalkan Jun—yang wajahnya memerah akibat dipuji manis oleh Wonwoo.

.

Suatu kebetulan beberapa hari kemudian Jun bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu. Jun melambaikan tangannya ketika Mingyu menatapnya.

"Hai."

Jun tersenyum. "Hai."

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sudah."

"Aku beli makan dulu ya," kata Mingyu.

Jun mengangguk lalu Mingyu meninggalkannya untuk membeli makanan.

"Aku tak menyangka kita satu universitas," ujar Mingyu setelah ia duduk di hadapan Jun.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Dari jurusan apa _sunbaenim_?"

"Sastra. Kau?"

"Teknik."

"Panggil _hyung_ saja."

"Oke, Jun- _hyung_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempo hari kau melihat ada gelang yang jatuh di bus tidak?"

"Oh!" Mingyu merogoh kantungnya lalu memberikannya kepada Jun.

Jun menerimanya dengan senyum lega. "Syukurlah."

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Mingming itu siapa?"

Jun menjawab dengan senyum tipis. "Mantan."

"Oh. Maaf."

Jun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi sekarang sendirian saja?"

Jun mengangguk. "Kenapa? Mau mendekatiku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh?"

Senyum Jun sirna. Padahal niatnya hanya menggoda pemuda di hadapannya tapi ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan respon Mingyu. "Kau serius?"

Mingyu cengar-cengir. "Mungkin."

Jun jadi gugup mendadak.

"Habis ini ada acara?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak."

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?"

"Café mungkin, atau _game center_."

Jun tidak menjawab.

"Atau mau kuantar pulang saja?"

Jun menghela napas. "Aku pulang dengan temanku." Tentu saja bohong, Jun hanya sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan lelaki mana pun.

"Begitu. Lain kali boleh mengantarmu pulang?"

Jun mengangguk dengan ragu. Selanjutnya, Mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana di sela makan siangnya lalu ia pamit pergi setelah makanannya habis.

.

Mingyu maklum jika Jun menolaknya di hari kedua mereka bertemu. Namun ia tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Jun. Mingyu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat Jun di café waktu itu. Mingyu memperhatikan mereka, di hari Mingming memutuskan Jun. Lalu ia mengikuti Jun. Ia pikir bodoh sekali Mingming melepas pemuda semanis Jun. Ditambah Jun yang tertidur di bahunya, wajah damai Jun ketika tertidur membuat Mingyu semakin jatuh lebih dalam dan ingin melindungi pemuda itu. Jadi Mingyu mendekati Jun dengan perlahan dan akhirnya dia berhasil mengajak Jun pergi berdua pada bulan ketiga ketika mereka semakin akrab.

Jun itu sebenarnya _uke_ populer. Banyak yang mendekatinya, salah satunya adalah Yoon Jeonghan. Senior fakultas tetangga yang dulu gencar sekali mendekati Jun di awal-awal ia menjadi mahasiswa baru. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah ketika tahu Jun jatuh ke pelukan Mingming lalu Jeonghan mendekati teman satu angkatannya yang bernama Hong Jisoo, pemuda manis yang sekarang ini menjadi pacar Jeonghan.

Ada lagi Jeon Wonwoo, teman satu jurusan Jun. Pemuda tampan dengan wajah datar. Wonwoo baru berani mendekati Jun ketika ia tahu Jun sudah putus dengan Mingming. Sebetulnya mereka sering jalan berdua dan sudah akrab sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi _skinship_ yang dilakukan Wonwoo semakin gencar ketika mengetahui Jun sudah _single_.

.

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak Mingming putus dari Jun.

" _Ge_..."

Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pemuda Yao berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Sibuk?" tanya Mingming.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Mingming basa-basi.

"Kerja tugas," jawab Jun tanpa melihat Mingming.

"Nanti sore sibuk tidak?"

Jun menatap Mingming. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh main ke tempatmu?"

Jun jadi geram. Apa sih mau pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak paham dengan jalan pikirnya. Jun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingming.

"Boleh tidak?"

Namun Wen Junhui tidak bisa menolak permintaan Yao Mingming. Seperti judul fanfiksi ini, sepertinya ia gagal _move on_. "Ya."

"Terima kasih," kata Mingming sambil tersenyum. Lalu selanjutnya ia menatap Jun yang mengerjakan tugasnya sampai Jun pamit meninggalkan Mingming—setengah risih dan setengah gugup karena terus diperhatikan oleh Mingming.

.

Satu lelaki lagi mendekati Jun, mantan kesayangannya. Pemuda asal Cina bernama Yao Mingming. Serius, Jun tidak habis pikir dengan Mingming yang tiba-tiba memutuskannya lalu menghilang, setelah enam bulan muncul lagi di hadapannya dan beberapa minggu kemudian memintanya menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Jun ingin menonjok laki-laki itu.

"Bagaimana _ge_? Mau kembali padaku lagi?" tanya Mingming dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Jun memijat pelipisnya. "Kau brengsek ya."

"Aku tahu."

Jun menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

" _Ge_."

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk berpikir."

"Tidak mau dijawab sekarang saja? Aku rasa kau masih menyukaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau Ming."

"Terus kenapa gelangnya masih kau pakai?" tanya Mingming sambil menunjuk gelang di pergelangan tangan Jun.

Jun buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja dengan wajah merona. Ia merutuk dalam hati. "Satu minggu."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu jawabanmu minggu depan. Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu," pamit Mingming lalu meninggalkan Jun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu datang menghampiri Jun.

" _Hyung_."

"Hai _Gyu_ ," kata Jun sambil tersenyum.

"Sibuk tidak _hyung_? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Jun menggeleng. "Bicara saja."

" _Hyung_ mau tidak jadi pacarku?" tanya Mingyu tanpa basa-basi.

Jun terperangah. Ia berpikir kejutan apa lagi yang akan menyambutnya hari ini.

Karena Jun tidak juga menjawab, Mingyu buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang _hyung_. Aku tahu kau masih butuh waktu."

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk berpikir," kata Jun lalu memakai tasnya dan meninggalkan Mingyu. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Ketika Jun keluar dari kantin, Wonwoo memanggilnya. "Jun."

"Hai Won," sapa Jun sambil tersenyum.

"Mau pulang?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Aku masih ada urusan." Bohong lagi, tentu saja. Jun hanya ingin pulang tanpa ada yang mengganggunya di perjalanan.

"Begitu."

Jun tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu."

"Ah tunggu!" seru Wonwoo sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan Jun.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu 'kan aku menyukaimu sejak dulu?" tanya Wonwoo. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah samar.

Jun hanya diam dan menatap Wonwoo, dan selanjutnya ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda itu. Jun jadi ingin pergi ke gedung paling tinggi di kampusnya dan loncat saat itu juga.

"Jadi… Umm… Mau jadi pacarku?"

Jun menghela napas. "Beri aku waktu satu minggu Wonwoo- _ya_."

Wonwoo tersenyum lalu melepas pergelangan tangan Jun. "Aku tunggu."

Jun membalas senyuman Wonwoo. "Sampai jumpa."

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

" _Ge_."

" _Hyung_."

"Jun."

Mingming, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memanggil Jun yang sedang duduk di kantin secara bersamaan. Ketiganya harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari Jun.

Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ketiga pemuda itu secara bergantian. Ia menghela napas, dan merasa pusing mendadak menghadapi tiga orang di hadapannya.

Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu memakai tasnya. Orang pertama yang didekatinya adalah Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum. "Won, kau tahu 'kan kita berteman baik selama ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi maaf, aku tidak ingin merusak tali persahabatan kita," tolak Jun secara halus sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung di tempat dan beralih ke Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Maaf, kau adalah _hoobae_ yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari ini."

Mingyu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengerti _hyung_." Ia tersenyum.

Jun ikut tersenyum lalu ia beralih ke Mingming. Senyumnya hilang dan ia menatap Mingming tajam.

"Dan kau brengsek." Jun meninju perut Mingming.

Mingming meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak paham dengan diriku yang menerimamu kembali," kata Jun lalu menarik Mingming meninggalkan kantin.

Mingming tersenyum. "Kau gagal _move on_ ge."

Jun melirik Mingming dengan wajah merona. "Putuskan aku sekali lagi dengan alasan tidak jelasmu itu dan enyahlah dari hadapanku," ancam Jun.

Mingming mengacak rambut Jun lalu merangkulnya. "Ya sayang, tidak akan aku ulangi."

.

FIN

.

"Jadi, dia lebih memilih mantan daripada kita?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Semangat _hyung_ , cari yang lain," kata Mingyu menyemangati dengan lemas.

"Kau juga."

"Atau _hyung_ mau denganku saja?" tanya Mingyu sambil cengar-cengir.

Wonwoo mencibir sambil melirik Mingyu dengan malas lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

HAI BALIK LAGI SAMA MINGRY DENGAN JUN YANG MASIH GAGAL MOVE ON LOL

Bagi yang nengok ini, jangan lupa baca Spring Days ya. Itu Mingry. Ama Fall For You. Ada Mingrynya juga walaupun bukan main cast /yha, malah promosi

See you again! Terima kasih udah mau baca! /tebar kisseu


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen and Acemax Black belong to God, Pledis and Checkmate and their parents

Gagal Move On © Bianca Jewelry

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love. AU. OOC.

.

"Kita sudahi saja ya?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda Cina kelahiran tahun 1997 itu. Ia merutuk dalam hati dan ingin memutar waktu agar kalimat bodoh itu tidak diucapkannya, tapi apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Apa?"

"Kita sudahi saja _ge_ ," ulang Mingming.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku rasa kita baik-baik saja."

Mingming dapat melihat raut wajah Jun yang _shock_ namun lelaki di depannya berusaha menutupinya dengan mencoba biasa saja. "Um…" Mingming bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa.

"Jadi dua tahun ini kau anggap main-main?" Jun menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak main-main denganmu _ge_."

"Terus?"

Mingming diam lagi.

"Apa aku tidak cukup?" tanya Jun.

Mingming buru-buru menjawab. "Tidak _ge_ , kau lebih dari cukup. Kau yang terbaik untukku."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak _ge_."

"Terus kenapa?"

Mingming menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," kata Jun dengan mata memicing.

Mingming menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kita putus saja kalau kau tidak jelas begini," kata Jun kesal. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mingming.

"Maaf."

Mingming jadi menyesal. Lalu ia membenturkan kepalanya pada meja di hadapannya hingga salah satu pelayan di café itu menghampirinya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Setelah meyakinkan pelayan café itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Mingming meninggalkan café dengan langkah gontai dan pulang ke apartemennya. Tetapi sebelum pulang, ia menekan bel apartemen tetangganya dan langsung masuk tanpa izin ketika sang empunya apartemen membuka pintu.

Mingming masuk ke kamar pemilik apartemen dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah masuk tanpa izin, langsung ke kamar lagi. Tidak sopan sekali," omel sang pemilik apartemen, namanya Bae Jongin.

"Aku putus dengan Jun- _ge_."

"Terus?"

"Aku menyesal."

"Rasakan! Kenapa juga kau memutuskannya kalau masih suka."

"Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa kukendalikan."

Jongin mendengus lalu meninggalkan Mingming dan pergi ke dapur.

" _Hyung_ , aku menginap di sini ya?" teriak Mingming.

"Sesukamu saja."

.

Penyesalan tiada akhir menghantui Mingming sejak lelaki itu memutuskan si pemuda manis asal Cina.

"Kau memberi kode lagi?!" seru Jongin, ia menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak _hyung_ ," kata Mingming sambil menutup telinganya. Sejak putus dengan Jun, ia jadi sering main ke tetangganya itu untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Mataku sakit melihat _timeline_!" seru Jongin dan membanting ponselnya ke sofa.

Mingming hanya cengar-cengir.

"Usaha dong!"

"Aku takut dia tidak mau menerimaku lagi."

"Payah," komentar Jongin lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Jadi begitulah, selain main ke tetangganya, setelah putus dari Jun, Mingming selalu memberi kode kepada Jun lewat _posting_ an di Instagramnya. Walaupun dia tahu _postingan_ nya tidak akan diperhatikan karena Mingming dan Jun sudah tidak saling _follow_ , tapi masih ada harapan bahwa—siapa tahu—Jun sedang iseng dan tidak ada kerjaan lalu _stalking_ Instagram mantan pacarnya.

.

" _Hyung_ , fotoku yang paling baru tampan tidak?" tanya Mingming di suatu sore ketika ia—lagi-lagi—sedang berada di apartemen tetangganya. "Semoga Jun- _ge_ melihat," gumamnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah _unfollow_ Instagrammu," jawan Jongin cuek.

"Jahatnya…"

"Sampai kau berhenti memberi kode."

Mingming hanya terdiam.

"Hei, dengarkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Kembalilah padanya jika kau masih menyukainya."

Mingming hanya diam.

"Percaya padaku, jika dia masih menyukaimu dia tidak akan menolakmu."

Mingming masih diam.

"Dia sangat sayang padamu. Mungkin waktu itu ia marah karena kau tiba-tiba memutuskannya."

"Kalau benar apa yang kau katakan, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku setelah itu."

"Gengsi Ming." Jeda sebentar. "Mengalahlah pada egomu," kata Jongin lalu meninggalkan Mingming sendirian di apartemennya.

.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang perkataan Jongin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalah pada egonya. Mingming menghampiri Jun ketika melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk sendirian di kantin. " _Ge_..."

Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pemuda Yao berdiri di dekat mejanya.

"Sibuk?" tanya Mingming.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Jun mengangguk.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Mingming basa-basi.

"Kerja tugas," jawab Jun tanpa melihat Mingming.

"Nanti sore sibuk tidak?"

Jun menatap Mingming. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh main ke tempatmu?"

Mingming dapat merasakan kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu marah. Jadi ia bertanya lagi dengan nada takut. "Boleh tidak?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih," kata Mingming sambil tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati. Lalu selanjutnya ia menatap Jun yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Wen Junhui memang yang terbaik.

.

"Bagaimana _ge_? Mau kembali padaku lagi?" tanya Mingming dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Walaupun dalam hati sangat gugup karena takut ditolak. Akhirnya ia mengajak Jun balikan setelah bertarung dengan pikirannya semalam suntuk.

Jun memijat pelipisnya. "Kau brengsek ya."

"Aku tahu."

Jun menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

" _Ge_."

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk berpikir."

"Tidak mau dijawab sekarang saja? Aku rasa kau masih menyukaiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau Ming."

"Terus kenapa gelangnya masih kau pakai?" tanya Mingming sambil menunjuk gelang di pergelangan tangan Jun.

Jun buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja dengan wajah merona. Ia merutuk dalam hati. "Satu minggu."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu jawabanmu minggu depan. Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu," pamit Mingming lalu meninggalkan Jun.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

" _Ge_."

" _Hyung_."

"Jun."

Mingming melirik kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya. Ia sangat cemas menanti jawaban Jun, karena ia tahu bahwa selama Jun putus dari Mingming, kedua orang itu mendekati mantan pacarnya.

Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ketiga pemuda itu secara bergantian. Ia menghela napas, dan merasa pusing mendadak menghadapi tiga orang di hadapannya.

Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu memakai tasnya. Orang pertama yang didekatinya adalah Wonwoo. Jun tersenyum. "Won, kau tahu 'kan kita berteman baik selama ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi maaf, aku tidak ingin merusak tali persahabatan kita," tolak Jun secara halus sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung di tempat dan beralih ke Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Mingyu- _ya_."

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Maaf, kau adalah _hoobae_ yang baik. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari ini."

Mingyu diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku mengerti _hyung_." Ia tersenyum.

Jun ikut tersenyum lalu ia beralih ke Mingming. Senyumnya hilang dan ia menatap Mingming tajam.

"Dan kau brengsek." Jun meninju perut Mingming.

Mingming meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tidak paham dengan diriku yang menerimamu kembali," kata Jun lalu menarik Mingming meninggalkan kantin.

Mingming tersenyum. "Kau gagal _move on_ ge."

Rasa cemas itu menguap begitu saja ketika Mingming mendengar jawaban Jun.

Jun melirik Mingming dengan wajah merona. "Putuskan aku sekali lagi dengan alasan tidak jelasmu itu dan enyahlah dari hadapanku," ancam Jun.

Mingming mengacak rambut Jun lalu merangkulnya. "Ya sayang, tidak akan aku ulangi."

Dan Mingming merasa bersyukur karena Jun mau menerimanya kembali. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Jun sebaik mungkin dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya apa pun yang terjadi. Karena seperti Jun, Mingming juga gagal _move on_ dan tidak akan pernah mau _move on_ dari lelaki berparas manis itu.

.

FIN

.

Mingming's POV ketika putus dari Jun! See you again, terima kasih udah mau baca!


End file.
